


Of Flesh and Flame

by Azdaema



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/F, Is someone being burned alive?, Who know!, are they having sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azdaema/pseuds/Azdaema
Summary: Firelight flickered across the priestess’s face—always,alwayswith that unnerving composure, that preternatural stillness—as she watched the young queen writhing before her.





	Of Flesh and Flame

**Author's Note:**

> It’s 2 am, and I have a miserable cold and I can't stop coughing long enough to fall alseep. I was perusing a ficlet collection when I saw this ship, and I knew in that instant that _this_ fic needed to exist. Please heed all the warnings that the context of its creation implies.
> 
> Also, reminder that book!verse Targaryens are not unilaterally fireproof. Dany's egg-hatching-pyre was a miracle, not a superpower. So if you go with that reading, then _yes_ , she could burn.

Firelight flickered across the priestess’s face—always, _always_ with that unnerving composure, that preternatural stillness—as she watched the young queen writhing before her.

Sweat rolled down Dany’s back. _I will not beg,_ she told herself again. But as it grew still more intense, fierce and _searing_ across her skin, Dany strained, arching and gasping, violet eyes widening as she bit back a cry.

Melisandre reached up, gently cupping Daenerys’s face with one hand. Even now, a fresh shudder went through her as the Red Woman caressed her cheek.

“ _Mother of dragons_ ,” she crooned softly. “Oh, if they could see you now.”


End file.
